<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wander Home Artwork by gingerswag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830974">Wander Home Artwork</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerswag/pseuds/gingerswag'>gingerswag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wander Home [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, Autistic Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Middle Ages, Past Forced Prostitution, Past Prostitution, Slavery, Taverns, artwork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerswag/pseuds/gingerswag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart and my own extra content/art for my verse Wander Home :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wander Home [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dean, Cas and Sam poems by versesforthedew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a collection of the fanart and extra visual content I create of the Wander Home verse. All these things are also posted on my writing blog, as are my rambling thoughts about this verse and lots of random pictures and posts I tag as "wander home vibes"</p><p>https://ao3gingerswag.tumblr.com/</p><p>Thank you so so SO much to everyone who has contributed to this collection! Credits are found at the bottom of each image :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All poems and descriptions by versesforthedew.tumblr.com</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For @ao3gingerswag ’s “Wander Home”. This is Dean’s perspective during the first part of the story. He deserves to have spring awaken inside of him, does he not? Luckily Cas is there to help…</p><p>UNDER THE SNOW</p><p>The world is cold and hard and cruel</p><p>Like snow on naked feet,</p><p>Like ice on purple bruises,</p><p>Like blood frozen on your legs.</p><p>The world is cold and hard and cruel</p><p>Like the hand that tore hope from your heart</p><p>And fed it to the flames</p><p>You were forbidden to warm yourself to.</p><p>The world is cold and hard and cruel</p><p>Like the arms that took you from love,</p><p>What little of it you had ever known, anyway,</p><p>And left you to shudder on the road.</p><p>The world is cold and hard and cruel.</p><p>Then, why is he so warm?</p><p>Why does he pick you up like a fallen bird</p><p>And make a nest for you in his home?</p><p>Blue is the colour of frost. Why are his blue eyes</p><p>Like gentle candles?</p><p>Why does his hand in yours</p><p>Make a sun ignite in your chest?</p><p>And oh, you had forgotten the sun</p><p>You had forgotten colours and music,</p><p>You had never known bread</p><p>And milk</p><p>And figs,</p><p>You had never known strength that wasn’t for hurting.</p><p>You still shake, winter at home in your chest</p><p>Forever and ever,</p><p>But you can feel seeds sleeping under the snow.</p><p>Who knows how they got there? They are,</p><p>And maybe, maybe,</p><p>If he smiles at you one more time,</p><p>Just one more time,</p><p>They might even start</p><p>To bloom.</p><p>F. P.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For @ao3gingerswag ’s “Wander Home”. This poem is about a dream Cas has during the first part of “The Outside”, when he knows Dean has gone away and is torn up inside about it. I had fun reversing the angel imagery. It’s my favourite so far. Hope you like it:)</p><p>A DREAM</p><p>I see you, bird-boned, wind-torn,</p><p>I see you dressed in white, barefoot on the snow.</p><p>I call you, but I have no voice.</p><p>You are bathed in moonlight.</p><p>You are torn apart by star rays.</p><p>Even light is harsh enough to bruise you,</p><p>Even night is bright enough to blind you,</p><p>And you left, you left the nest I made you</p><p>Out of shadows and whispers,</p><p>Out of soft touches and warm silences.</p><p>You took flight before your wings had healed.</p><p>Where are you?</p><p>You turn to look at me and you are so beautiful.</p><p>You are an angel sent to this world to bleed.</p><p>You smile. Your eyes are sad.</p><p>Is this your goodbye?</p><p>Why are you diving back into your hell?</p><p> </p><p>I wake up.</p><p>You are not near the fireplace.</p><p>Outside, a single white feather greets me.</p><p>It has stardust for wounds.</p><p>F. P.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For @ao3gingerswag ’s “Wander Home” . Sam is rather like a curious magpie, is he not? I hope this does him justice.</p><p>MAGPIE<br/>The world is grey, it’s sooth and ash,</p><p>Fish bones in the gutter, a knife inside your sleeve.</p><p>You want to know why people live the way you do.</p><p>You want to know why the blood in your mouth tastes like iron.</p><p>You want to know why no one knows the temperature of the moon.</p><p>You want to know why.</p><p>“Because” is not an answer, but it’s the one you are given</p><p>With a slap. You want to hit back.</p><p>More than anything, you want wings to fly away,</p><p>To find places where the sky is as blue as it is in your books,</p><p>Where there’s grass and flowers and people who reply to questions,</p><p>People who look for answers,</p><p>People who ask “why” themselves.</p><p>You are a magpie, hoarding shards of knowledge under your bed.</p><p>You look at Dean’s smile as he listens</p><p>To yet another of your excited ramblings.</p><p>They say knowledge is power,</p><p>But it doesn’t protect you,</p><p>It doesn’t protect him.</p><p>What use is it then?</p><p>You don’t speak anymore.</p><p>The knife stays in your sleeve,</p><p>And even though you are not a bird of prey</p><p>You will not hesitate</p><p>To draw blood with your beak.</p><p>F. P.</p><p> </p><p>Beautiful poems by versesforthedew about Dean Cas and Sam that made me tear up at work ;~; You can find their poetry blog here: https://versesforthedew.tumblr.com/ and their general blog at fragiledewdrop.tumblr.com  :)))</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2 Artwork by iinstanttrashcollection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>A beautiful gift from iinstanttrashcollection on tumblr of Dean by the fire in chapter 2!! :D &lt;3<br/>https://iinstanttrashcollection.tumblr.com/post/643066543611248640/a-giftbribe-for-ao3gingerswag-based-on-chapter</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bread oneshot fanart by iinstanttrashcollection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Amazing fanart of the oneshot "Bread" by iinstanttrashcollection :DDD!!!!</p>
<p>https://iinstanttrashcollection.tumblr.com/post/643959188542898176/ao3gingerswag-s-new-gift-an-image-from-baking</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fanart of Cas, Dean, and Luna by wingsandimpalas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Amazing photo manip of Cas, Dean AND Luna!!!! (Who of course is the star of the show)</p>
<p>https://wingsandimpalas.tumblr.com/post/644006947517005824/cas-dean-and-luna</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Gingerswag's Blueprints of Cas's Inn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my own blueprint of Cas's inn. Creds to tumblr user hooomdooom for asking for more info on how the inn is designed :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Floor 1:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Floor 2:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>More basic blueprint of floor 2 describing the room types:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>In total the inn has 11 rooms and can accommodate 28 guests. Not a very big inn, which is why Cas can’t just easily give Dean an open room to make his own. Hope you enjoy!</p>
<p>https://ao3gingerswag.tumblr.com/post/644679615239045120/cass-inn-blueprint</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Art by mere-mortifer of Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Beautiful beautiful art of chapter one by mere-mortifer</p>
<p>https://mere-mortifer-art.tumblr.com/post/645098109795516416/fanart-for-chapter-one-of-wander-home-by</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. My Wander Home art of the dean/cas hug in chapter 13 of Wander Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My sketch of the Dean/Cas hug at the end of chapter 13 of Wander Home. Creds to 99centthoughts for art reference :) https://99centthoughts.tumblr.com/post/107092130800/hugs-or-something</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. My doodle of sleepy Dean at the end of chapter 6 <3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Just a doodle I did at work that turned out cuter than I expected &lt;3 Sleepy Dean at the end of Chapter 6 of Wander Home :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. m-impala67's art of Wander Home Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Stunning artwork of chapter 2 by tumblr user m-impala67!!! Please check out their other art at https://www.instagram.com/m.impala67/ it's all gorgeous!!! :OOO</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 13 collab between gingerswag and mere-mortifer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Absolutely stunning color work by mere-mortifer on my line drawing of chapter 13!!!</p>
<p>https://mere-mortifer-art.tumblr.com/post/646482379694866432/fanart-for-chapter-13-of-wonder-home-by</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Gingerswag's art of Market Day chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Market Day chapter 6 drawing by me. I can't figure out how to make the lines darker on the scan sorry :( Also I got so caught up in the figure drawing that I forgot to 1. Make Cas bigger than Dean and 2. Give them coats. Oh well!!</p>
<p>Dean is holding the pastry he broke in 2 to share with Cas, if you couldn't tell :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Gingerswag's Sam art</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Sam is a feral child and he wants to kill John with a knife.</p><p>I may or may not be posting a Sam POV oneshot later today ;)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Gingerswag being dramatic about Sammy in Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<h2>
  <em>The Deluge (1840), Francis Danby/ No Children, The Mountain Goats</em>
</h2>
<p>I had a sudden flash of inspiration when replying to a message on tumblr. This is about Sam in the oneshot Alone &lt;3 Inspired by https://flyartproductions.tumblr.com/</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Mere-Mortifer Dean and Sam art</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Incredibly sweet art of Sam and Dean back when they were at John's inn by mere-mortifer!!! ;~;</p>
<p>https://mere-mortifer-art.tumblr.com/post/647468003497230336/another-fanart-for-ao3gingerswags-series-wonder</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Sulky Angry Sammy by m-impala67</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Sulky/angry baby Sammy by m-impala67!!!! Check out their other art at https://www.instagram.com/m.impala67/ :))</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Picrews of Dean Cas and Sam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I found the CUTEST picrew creator and made Wander Home versions of Dean Cas and Sam. Here's the link if anyone wants it :) https://picrew.me/image_maker/582810</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Poems about Dean Cas and Sam in the Wander Home verse by Fragiledewdrop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All poems and descriptions by Fragiledewdrop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For @ao3gingerswag ’s “Wander Home”. This is Dean’s perspective during the first part of the story. He deserves to have spring awaken inside of him, does he not? Luckily Cas is there to help…</p>
<p>UNDER THE SNOW</p>
<p>The world is cold and hard and cruel</p>
<p>Like snow on naked feet,</p>
<p>Like ice on purple bruises,</p>
<p>Like blood frozen on your legs.</p>
<p>The world is cold and hard and cruel</p>
<p>Like the hand that tore hope from your heart</p>
<p>And fed it to the flames</p>
<p>You were forbidden to warm yourself to.</p>
<p>The world is cold and hard and cruel</p>
<p>Like the arms that took you from love,</p>
<p>What little of it you had ever known, anyway,</p>
<p>And left you to shudder on the road.</p>
<p>The world is cold and hard and cruel.</p>
<p>Then, why is he so warm?</p>
<p>Why does he pick you up like a fallen bird</p>
<p>And make a nest for you in his home?</p>
<p>Blue is the colour of frost. Why are his blue eyes</p>
<p>Like gentle candles?</p>
<p>Why does his hand in yours</p>
<p>Make a sun ignite in your chest?</p>
<p>And oh, you had forgotten the sun</p>
<p>You had forgotten colours and music,</p>
<p>You had never known bread</p>
<p>And milk</p>
<p>And figs,</p>
<p>You had never known strength that wasn’t for hurting.</p>
<p>You still shake, winter at home in your chest</p>
<p>Forever and ever,</p>
<p>But you can feel seeds sleeping under the snow.</p>
<p>Who knows how they got there? They are,</p>
<p>And maybe, maybe,</p>
<p>If he smiles at you one more time,</p>
<p>Just one more time,</p>
<p>They might even start</p>
<p>To bloom.</p>
<p>F. P.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For @ao3gingerswag ’s “Wander Home”. This poem is about a dream Cas has during the first part of “The Outside”, when he knows Dean has gone away and is torn up inside about it. I had fun reversing the angel imagery. It’s my favourite so far. Hope you like it:)</p>
<p>A DREAM</p>
<p>I see you, bird-boned, wind-torn,</p>
<p>I see you dressed in white, barefoot on the snow.</p>
<p>I call you, but I have no voice.</p>
<p>You are bathed in moonlight.</p>
<p>You are torn apart by star rays.</p>
<p>Even light is harsh enough to bruise you,</p>
<p>Even night is bright enough to blind you,</p>
<p>And you left, you left the nest I made you</p>
<p>Out of shadows and whispers,</p>
<p>Out of soft touches and warm silences.</p>
<p>You took flight before your wings had healed.</p>
<p>Where are you?</p>
<p>You turn to look at me and you are so beautiful.</p>
<p>You are an angel sent to this world to bleed.</p>
<p>You smile. Your eyes are sad.</p>
<p>Is this your goodbye?</p>
<p>Why are you diving back into your hell?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I wake up.</p>
<p>You are not near the fireplace.</p>
<p>Outside, a single white feather greets me.</p>
<p>It has stardust for wounds.</p>
<p>F. P.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For @ao3gingerswag ’s “Wander Home” . Sam is rather like a curious magpie, is he not? I hope this does him justice.</p>
<p>MAGPIE<br/>
The world is grey, it’s sooth and ash,</p>
<p>Fish bones in the gutter, a knife inside your sleeve.</p>
<p>You want to know why people live the way you do.</p>
<p>You want to know why the blood in your mouth tastes like iron.</p>
<p>You want to know why no one knows the temperature of the moon.</p>
<p>You want to know why.</p>
<p>“Because” is not an answer, but it’s the one you are given</p>
<p>With a slap. You want to hit back.</p>
<p>More than anything, you want wings to fly away,</p>
<p>To find places where the sky is as blue as it is in your books,</p>
<p>Where there’s grass and flowers and people who reply to questions,</p>
<p>People who look for answers,</p>
<p>People who ask “why” themselves.</p>
<p>You are a magpie, hoarding shards of knowledge under your bed.</p>
<p>You look at Dean’s smile as he listens</p>
<p>To yet another of your excited ramblings.</p>
<p>They say knowledge is power,</p>
<p>But it doesn’t protect you,</p>
<p>It doesn’t protect him.</p>
<p>What use is it then?</p>
<p>You don’t speak anymore.</p>
<p>The knife stays in your sleeve,</p>
<p>And even though you are not a bird of prey</p>
<p>You will not hesitate</p>
<p>To draw blood with your beak.</p>
<p>F. P.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beautiful poems by Fragiledewdrop about Dean Cas and Sam that made me tear up at work ;~; You can find their poetry blog here: https://versesforthedew.tumblr.com/ and their general blog at fragiledewdrop.tumblr.com. You can also find more of their poetry and their fanfiction on their ao3 account Fragiledewdrop. :)))</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Sam and Cas art by kissing-chefs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 1:</p>
<p>Caption: Sam insists on hanging off of Cas’ shoulders cuz he requires extra blood flow to his brain in order to be able to think at optimal capacity for his calc assignment.</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>Part 2:</p>
<p>Caption:</p>
<p>“It’s part of our relational identity, dean”</p>
<p>Dean is sick of them he is SICK <strike>cas WILL carry sam around on his shoulders till he becomes a six foot four gigantor &amp; he WILL continue to do so thereafter</strike></p>

<p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="RichTextJSON-root">
    <p class="">
      
    </p>
    <p class="">
      
    </p>
    <p class="">Some extremely cute drawings of Cas carrying Sam around on his shoulders because it "helps him think" by kissing-chefs! :)</p>
    <p class="">Part 1: https://kissing-chefs.tumblr.com/post/649420450647195648/illustration-for-ao3gingerswag-s-wander-home-au</p>
    <p class="">Part 2: https://kissing-chefs.tumblr.com/post/649440478792744960/its-part-of-our-relational-identity-dean-dean</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Luna and the Chickens by Kissing-chefs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adorable artwork by kissing-chefs of Luna and the chickens!!!!!! Cas's entourage on his adventure!!!</p>
<p>https://kissing-chefs.tumblr.com/post/649482730640392192/the-guys-luna-the-chickens-from-ao3gingerswag</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Cas's Lullabies by Fragiledewdrop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LULLABIES of HOME</p><p>Willow Lull Us (To the tune of Nanita Nana ) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y2-j6U04RnM&amp;feature=youtu.be</p><p> </p><p>Willow lull us asleep, oh willow lull us</p><p>My heart needs a warm nest, your leaves will save it, your leaves will save it.</p><p> </p><p>Frozen whispers of snow, pretty and cold</p><p>Frozen murmuring creek, both young and old,</p><p>Give way to spring that comes, to spring that thaws,</p><p>My heart needs a warm nest, your leaves will save it.</p><p> </p><p>Willow lull us asleep, oh willow lull us</p><p>My heart needs a warm nest, your leaves will save it, your leaves will save it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Willow (To the tune of The trees they grow high) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JKiCex5GAQY&amp;feature=youtu.be</p><p>The willow is bare</p><p>His leaves are lost to frost</p><p>Many are the things</p><p>I have loved and I’ve lost</p><p>Many an hour I’ve waited for the spring</p><p>The meadows are slowly thawing.</p><p> </p><p>Willow, oh willow,</p><p>You’re home when I am gone</p><p>Under your branches I have burst into song</p><p>Under your shadow often I have dreamt of love</p><p>Now water is slowly flowing.</p><p> </p><p>Willow oh willow</p><p>You were my only friend</p><p>Now around my hearth beloved faces dwell</p><p>I won’t forget you, I’ll leave you to the spring</p><p>Your green leaves are slowly growing.</p><p> </p><p>Caption by Fragiledewdrop: These are meant to be lullabies Cas learned from his father and then sang to himself when he was stressed, to Luna to calm her down and, eventually, to Dean.</p><p> </p><p>Beautiful lullabies written by Fragiledewdrop ;~; </p><p>https://fragiledewdrop.tumblr.com/post/649635006137974784/lullabies-of-home</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>